Day and Night Collide
by Bloody Valentine
Summary: AU. This is the Fellowship with two of my own characters(yes i think i see a mary-sue...RUN) who join them in Rivendell and continues on with their little quest.


Day and Night Collide: Sands of Time and Loki, Fallen Angel  
  
The doors of the Concil of Elrond burst open to reveal the two most deadly and attractive girls that all of Middle-Earth have ever seen. First there was Sandra, knowns as the Sands of Time; a truely beautiful girl in her late teens, tall no older than 1235, about 5'8, slender with moderate curves she has yet to grow into, light tanned skin, piercing blue eyes that will take your soul to ew heights, light blonde hair, all true elven features; wearing her usual get-up; black/plaid mini skirt, black mesh cropped sleeve-less shirt, black trenchcoat, and knee-high black leather boots. Assorted weapons littered her clothes; a crossbow, Viscious, on her back, daggers hiddened down the sides of her boots, two short swords, Lock and Shock, and side beats adorned her waist, as well as the her masamune, Endless Night, attached to its' holder under her trench.  
  
Then came Loki, known as the fallen angel of death; a exquisite female, about 2865, 5'11, chisled form expressing years of training that formed into a slender yet dignified body with uncomprehendable curves and swoops, pale white skin, eyes two different colored eyes, one silver, one white orbs that will steal your breath away, with her three toned hair of blonde, black, and chestnut brown, also her elvem features shining brightly; wearing black short-shorts, black spagetti-strap half shirt, long black trench as well missing the arms, black combat boots, skull belt, and finger-less black fighting gloves reaching up to the middle of her lower arms/wrists. Her wepons of choice are two custom handguns, Ebony and Ivory, strapped to her thighs, two more handguns, Shiva and Ifrit, under her arms connected to her chest, two long swords, Sparta and Alastor, hanging low on her hips, two belts containing daggers adorning eachof her upper arms, and finally her most prized possesion, Lucifer, her semi-automatic sub-machine gun, handing over one shoulder.  
  
These were the resident demon hunters. They fought all sorts of demons and sorcery. Sands was a master of Earth and Air elements, and powered by light, holy magic, whilst Loki harbored Fire and Water/Ice elements, and was a tool rescued fom darkness. Sands was a half-elven abandoned on the steps of Rivendell when she was but a child, and was broughten under Elrond's wing and became apart of his family. Loki was a Lothlorien elf, tainted by Shadow when a mere 50 years old, but brought back to light by her father, Celeborn. She was the Crown princess of 'Lorien, and she had a stubborn streak wider than that of her sister, Celebrain. Sands was trained in the art of demon slaying by Loki, for the younger was of 'Lorien as well, and had the heart of a warrior.   
  
About 400 years ago they had formatted and created their weapons, their guns, to shoot out the element of that metal used to mold itself. Now, they stood in front of the concil with urgent news. It appeared as if they had come in at an important part for Aragon, Legolas, Mithrandir, a dwarve, and the human from Gondor, along with four halflings were standing by one another.  
  
"Ah, Sands, Loki, what has brought you here? I fear it must be dire if it is to distrupt my concil," Elrond said fondly. These two had a soft spot in the ancient elf.  
  
"'Tis of great importance that you are informed th-" Loki began before being interupted.  
  
"Father, the demons have changed course and are heading towards Mordor. Loki said she feels that there will be a great battle and that Sauron will return." Loki sighed. Sands always interupted her.  
  
"I am able to speak for myself young one, do not forget your place. As she said I can feel a great darkness arising. I feel it in my bones, as it stabs my heart with its hardened shears. I fear that it will consume this land if the One Ring is not destroyed." Loki shifted her gaze to the young hobbit standing near to Mithrandir, and she felt, more like heard, the powers of Sauron running through the halflings head. "I see, Lord Elrond. You are to have the ring destroyed." She turned and faced him. " Master Frodo, it would be my pleasure in escorting you to Mount Doom to destroy the ring. That is, if you will allow us?" At that she bowed, and Sands copied not two seconds later. Frodo smiled.  
  
"I would very much appreciate you help, but only if Lord Elrond agrees," he said while turning to look at the elf in question. Sands looked up and gave the ancient elf her best puppie-dog eyes she could muster, whilst Loki hid behind her hair smiling slightly. Elrond looked over to her, and lifted a brow.  
  
"11.....very well, you shall be the Fellowship of The Ring."  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Hehe...a bit of a teae i am giving you, but- what I want to know is if You think I should continued this or stop. R&R welcomed,while flames will be used to light my ciggies. 


End file.
